


if it ain't happened now, it just ain't happened yet

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [43]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people think Brian's crazy because he does things that nobody else would have the guts to do. It's Tim's favorite thing about him.</p><p>Title taken from I'm Not Strong Enough To Say No by Blackhawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it ain't happened now, it just ain't happened yet

Brian's in the team hotel and while the team has caught glimpses of him, nobody really seems to know what he's doing there. The guys are gossiping amongst themselves about it, knowing that he hasn't attended the games and hasn't spoken to anyone. They don't even know what room he's in because he isn't staying under any of his usual aliases. Tim has listened to the speculation with the occasional nod, shrugging when asked for his input.

When they nail the Astros the second night in a row, Tim returns to the hotel with vague agreements to go out and party. He says he needs to go change and heads to his unused room, giving it five minutes before making a break for the stairwell. He goes two floors up and catches the elevator from there, taking it to the top floor and Rusty Shackleford's suite.

The mess he'd left this morning has been cleaned up. His clean laundry is hanging in the closet, his shoes and hats have been straightened up. There's booze and junk food from a source unknown, bags of burgers from Sonic. The bathroom door is open and Tim creeps in after kicking off his sandals and tossing his phone and hoodie on the bed. He lets out a bark of laughter at what he's greeted with: Brian in a jacuzzi that's nearly overflowing with scented bubbles.

He sits on the edge of the jacuzzi, ignoring the water that soaks through his jeans. “You look like you're having a good time.”

“I am. This is very relaxing and I will smell like blueberries.”

“People are asking about you. They know you're here but they can't find you. Front desk won't squeal, not even to Bochy. They've tried every alias you've got.” He says, looking over Brian's face. Honestly, he doesn't know why Brian's hiding either. It doesn't make any sense, Brian doesn't run from things. He might choose not to deal with them, but he doesn't run from them.

“What did you tell them?”

“Never said a word.” Tim shrugs.

“Why aren't you out celebrating?” Brian asks, frowning a little.

“I'd rather be up here with you.”

Brian's eyes flash and before Tim can process what he's doing, one hand reaches out and grips Tim's t-shirt, pulling him into the jacuzzi. The water sloshes and splashes over the sides. Tim's t-shirt and jeans soak through and stick to him like a second skin. He wants to be aggravated but it's hard to be with Brian kissing him like this.

When he finally breaks the kiss and comes up for air, he can't stop giggling. Brian is smiling, pushing wet chunks of hair out of Tim's face and behind his ears. “Love it when you're like this, Timmy.”

“When I'm like what?”

“Happy. Haven't been happy enough this season.”

“You haven't either.”

“Maybe not. But I'm getting there.”

When Brian's hands slid under his shirt, Tim sits up in his lap, helps pull the sopping fabric away from his skin and over his head. He feels a little self conscious, just how he always does, like he's not quite good enough. He's not as tall as Brian, not as broad. But yet Brian touches him, looks at him, like he's seeing something amazing. Maybe he sees something Tim doesn't.

Tim reaches for his jeans, starts to push them down but Brian shakes his head, pulling him in close until their bodies are pressed together. “Y'know it's not just about that, right? That's not all I want from you. You mean more than that. You always did. Back in '10, fuck, from the beginning, you _always_ did..”

“Weezy, what are you talking about?”

“I asked you something. Then. The night we won.”

“You were _drunk_.”

“Very. But... if I asked you again, would I get a different answer?”

“Brian.” Tim shakes his head, sitting back and pushing his hands through his hair. “You are completely out of your mind.”

Weezy seems to disagree, scowling and sitting up straight, water splashing over the edges of the jacuzzi and into the floor. “No. Don't dismiss this. Jesus, Tim... you're one of the few people that actually seems to know that I'm not off my rocker period. Don't use that as an excuse. _Would I get a different answer?_ ”

“I... yes. Yeah, yes. If I could go back, I'd give you a different answer.”

“What if I'm asking you now?”

Tim hasn't toked up in months but that's kind of what this feels like, when he'd get the really good stuff. Detached and floating and feeling like he wasn't living it, he was watching it happen to somebody else. Brian's looking at him, cautiously hopeful. He's scared because this is a guy who not even a week ago was so hung up on Belt that he was ready to kill Brad Penny if he got a chance.

Then again, Tim's a little off kilter himself. He has to be, because he says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This started one place and ended up... here. Thought about changing it but of all of them, Weezy deserves the happy ending.


End file.
